


Weak Spot

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«У тебя еще все впереди», - снисходительно говорил ему Чарли при каждом удобном случае, и для Джоша он, пожалуй, был единственным, кому он не отвечал закатыванием глаз на эту фразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Spot

Джош при­шел в се­бя от ощу­щения то­го, что его не­сут. В пря­мом смыс­ле — как ка­кой-то па­кет с му­кой, раз­ве что, бо­лее бе­реж­но.  
  
«Пос­тавь ме­ня», — спо­кой­но ска­зал он. Чар­ли на се­кун­ду встре­пенул­ся, а за­тем так же спо­кой­но от­ве­тил: «У те­бя был об­мо­рок». Он и не по­думал пос­лу­шать­ся, по­это­му Джош уп­ря­мо воз­ра­зил: «Уже нет». На ули­це хо­тя бы бы­ло тем­но, а он не хо­тел быть вне­сен­ным в отель на ру­ках, буд­то не­вес­та. «Пос­тавь сей­час же», — уже жес­тче пот­ре­бовал он, по­пытав­шись брык­нуть­ся в ру­ках Чар­ли. Тот гром­ко вздох­нул и при­тор­мо­зил, пос­ле че­го та­ки пос­та­вил его на но­ги. Ко­торые, к сло­ву, до сих пор ощу­щались ват­ны­ми. «До­волен?» — доб­ро­душ­но спро­сил Чар­ли, сог­нув ру­ку, и Джош уце­пил­ся за его ру­кав, что­бы дой­ти до оте­ля.  
  
Приш­лось по­ехать на тре­тий этаж на лиф­те, по­тому что у не­го на­чина­ла кру­жить­ся го­лова, а ед­ва пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог но­мера, он тут же по­валил­ся на свою кро­вать, све­сив но­ги, что­бы не ра­зувать­ся. Джош прик­рыл гла­за ру­кой от све­та лам­пы, ко­торый ка­зал­ся слиш­ком яр­ким, и по­чувс­тво­вал, как Чар­ли при­сел ря­дом на мат­рас. Нем­но­го по­мед­лив, он стя­нул с не­го бо­тин­ки, и Джош с об­легче­ни­ем свер­нулся на кро­вати в клу­бок.  
  
«Как се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?» — нег­ромко спро­сил Чар­ли, и он нем­но­го по­вер­нул к не­му го­лову. Будь это кто-то дру­гой, Джош бы без оби­няков поп­ро­сил ос­та­вить его в по­кое, но Чар­ли был его луч­шим дру­гом, и бы­ло бы свинс­твом от­ве­тить так на его бес­по­кой­ство.  
  
«Я ус­тал, — ме­лан­хо­лич­но от­ве­тил он, при­няв по­ложе­ние по­луле­жа и сло­жив ру­ки на жи­воте. — Очень ус­тал. Я го­лоден, и у ме­ня бо­лит го­лова». Ка­рие гла­за Чар­ли, вни­матель­но смот­ревшие на не­го, при­об­ре­ли пе­чаль­ное вы­раже­ние, и Джош знал, что он жа­ле­ет его, но не го­ворит это­го вслух, что­бы не раз­дра­жать его. «Я сде­лаю те­бе бу­тер­брод и креп­кий чай», — вмес­то это­го ска­зал он и обод­ря­юще пох­ло­пал его по ко­лену.  
  
Джош по­наб­лю­дал за тем, как Чар­ли го­товит, пос­те­пен­но уми­рот­во­ря­ясь. В этот раз они жи­ли в трех­мес­тном но­мере: Май­лз по оче­реди се­лил­ся ли­бо с ни­ми, ли­бо с То­мом и Джо. Сей­час бы­ла оче­редь его с Чар­ли, и пос­ледние хо­дили ра­дос­тней обыч­но­го. Джош по­думал, что вско­ре Май­лз бу­дет смот­реть «Вре­мя прик­лю­чений» без на­уш­ни­ков и чав­кать бу­тер­бро­дами в пос­те­ли, и по­мор­щился, как от бо­ли. Впро­чем, и от нее то­же: пуль­си­ру­ющая боль в го­лове ни­как не про­ходи­ла.  
  
Чар­ли под­нес ему та­рел­ку с бу­тер­бро­дом с ин­дю­шиной кол­ба­сой и с огур­цом. «Не­дур­но, — от­ме­тил Джош, бе­ря та­рел­ку. — Спа­сибо». Чар­ли сел на его кро­вать, по­ложив его вы­тяну­тые но­ги се­бе на ко­лени, что­бы не тес­нить его. Джош про­жевал ку­сочек бу­тер­бро­да и за­метил: «Мас­саж ног не­обя­затель­но де­лать». Чар­ли ус­мехнул­ся и от­ве­тил: «Как ска­жешь. Но мас­саж го­ловы и шеи те­бе все же при­дет­ся вы­тер­петь, нуж­но ра­зог­нать кровь». Джош нем­но­го сму­тил­ся, по­тому что не ду­мал, что Чар­ли вос­при­мет его иро­нию всерь­ез. «Ну лад­но», — не очень уве­рен­но от­ве­тил он и про­дол­жил есть.  
  
«Я пе­репу­гал­ся, — пос­ле па­узы не­ожи­дан­но ска­зал Чар­ли. — Час­то у те­бя так?» Джош от­ста­вил пус­тую та­рел­ку и от­хлеб­нул чая. «Иног­да бы­ва­ет, — отоз­вался он. — Не­нави­жу чувс­тво­вать се­бя бес­по­мощ­ным, но что по­делать». Пос­леднее, что он пом­нил пе­ред тем, как соз­на­ние ус­коль­зну­ло от не­го в тес­ной гри­мер­ке пос­ле кон­церта — это Чар­ли, ко­торый при­дер­жи­вал его и рас­ти­рал не­ме­ющие ла­дони и паль­цы.  
  
«Из-за че­го это, зна­ешь? — чуть нах­му­рив­шись, спро­сил он. — Ко­неч­но, из ту­ра не вы­да­ют боль­нич­ный, но мы все пой­мем и что-ни­будь при­дума­ем». Джош от­махнул­ся до­сад­ли­во. «Ду­хота, шум, пе­ренап­ря­жение и го­лод, — пе­речис­лил он. — И мои со­суды схло­пыва­ют­ся, а я ва­люсь с ног». Чар­ли сно­ва вздох­нул, наб­лю­дая, как Джош за­пива­ет таб­летку от го­ловы ча­ем.  
  
Пос­ле это­го Чар­ли по­манил его паль­цем, и он по­нял, что не от­вертит­ся: усел­ся на кро­вати спи­ной к не­му, а тот по­ложил ему теп­лые ла­дони на пле­чи. Джош счи­тал уме­ние об­легчить го­лов­ную боль вруч­ную по­лез­ным на­выком, и это он на­учил это­му всех же­ла­ющих пос­ле то­го, как Чар­ли раз­рекла­миро­вал его мас­терс­тво. Джош поч­ти жа­лел, что на­учил Джо, ко­торый хо­дил за ним по пя­там пос­ле это­го, уго­вари­вая на­учить его. Ког­да тот де­лал мас­саж го­ловы То­му, он из­да­вал та­кие зву­ки, ко­торые Джош пред­по­чел бы ни­ког­да от не­го не слы­шать.  
  
«Спа­сибо те­бе, в об­щем… за то, что при­ходит­ся нян­чить­ся со мной», — не­лов­ко ска­зал он, по­ка Чар­ли на­дав­ли­вал и мас­си­ровал чувс­тви­тель­ные точ­ки на за­тыл­ке. Тот фыр­кнул за его спи­ной и отоз­вался: «На­шел, за что бла­года­рить. А кто, ес­ли не я?» Джош про се­бя приз­нал это спра­вед­ли­вым. Он не приз­на­вал­ся в этом ни­кому, но его час­то тя­нуло до­мой, и он ску­чал по ро­дите­лям. Чар­ли впол­не ус­пешно за­менял ему ма­му, па­пу, стар­ше­го бра­та и мед­сес­тру в од­ном ли­це. Он сам иног­да го­ворил, что в груп­пе чувс­тву­ет се­бя так, буд­то у не­го чет­ве­ро де­тей.  
  
Джош вздох­нул и сов­сем рас­сла­бил­ся под за­бот­ли­выми ру­ками Чар­ли. То ли де­ло бы­ло в таб­летке, то ли в мас­са­же, но боль дей­стви­тель­но ухо­дила по ме­ре то­го, как тот ос­то­рож­но мас­си­ровал ему вис­ки. Ког­да паль­цы пе­ремес­ти­лись на зо­ну за уша­ми, Джош за­вол­но­вал­ся, как бы не вы­дать, что это бы­ло ему осо­бен­но при­ят­но. К со­жале­нию или к счастью Чар­ли не стал там за­дер­жи­вать­ся, нем­но­го раз­мял шею и пле­чи и лег­ко пох­ло­пал по ним, да­вая по­нять, что за­кон­чил. «Так луч­ше?» — спро­сил он, и Джош бла­годар­но кив­нул, обер­нувшись.  
  
Чар­ли теп­ло улыб­нулся и пог­ла­дил его по го­лове, чем окон­ча­тель­но зас­му­щал его. Опять в нем взыг­ра­ли ма­моч­ки­ны чувс­тва, толь­ко вот для Джо­ша та­кие мо­мен­ты от­нюдь не ас­со­ци­иро­вались с семь­ей. Ему бы­ло про­ще бес­ко­неч­но иг­рать в доч­ки-ма­тери, чем приз­нать, что влю­бить­ся в Чар­ли бы­ло про­ще прос­то­го.  
  
Джош сно­ва ми­молет­но вспом­нил Джо, ко­торый при каж­дом удоб­ном и не­удоб­ном слу­чае лез шум­но чмо­кать всех в ще­ку, а с То­мом и вов­се имел наг­лость ед­ва ли не ли­зать­ся в дес­ны при всех. И его при этом ник­то не осуж­дал! Он мог бы поп­ро­бовать.  
  
Джош чес­тно по­пытал­ся спа­роди­ровать без­за­бот­ное ве­селье Джо, ког­да по­тянул­ся к Чар­ли, но, ко­неч­но, у не­го не по­лучи­лось, и он по­цело­вал его в ще­ку лег­ко и ос­то­рож­но, поч­ти во­рова­то, как буд­то сно­ва был тем ре­бен­ком, ко­торый пы­тал­ся ста­щить кон­фе­ту из шкаф­чи­ка. И тут же от­пря­нул — Чар­ли смот­рел на не­го с не­под­дель­ным удив­ле­ни­ем. «Ты че­го, ма­лыш?» — бряк­нул он, и Джош на­дул­ся, бе­зудер­жно крас­нея. «Не на­зывай ме­ня так, — пот­ре­бовал он. — Мои усы гу­ще тво­их». К не­му да­же ро­дите­ли ни­ког­да так не об­ра­щались! А Чар­ли был все­го на шесть лет стар­ше его.  
  
«Эх ты», — без­злоб­но по­журил он, сно­ва теп­ло улы­ба­ясь. Он так смот­рел на не­го, что Джош внут­ренне весь зат­ре­пыхал­ся, по­думав, что тот сей­час по­целу­ет его всерь­ез, а он толь­ко что сло­пал бу­тер­брод с кол­ба­сой. Впро­чем, Чар­ли не стал это­го де­лать — прос­то нак­ло­нил­ся и ко­рот­ко по­цело­вал его в лоб. «Тем­пе­рату­ры вро­де бы нет», — со­об­щил он с улыб­кой, и Джош по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя круг­лым ду­раком.  
  
Воз­можно, впол­не ве­зучим ду­раком — Чар­ли улег­ся на его кро­вати и приг­ла­сил его под бок, от­че­го Джош уси­лен­но де­лал вид, что так и на­до, приг­ревшись от теп­ла его те­ла. «Пос­пи, по­ка эти огол­те­лые не вер­ну­лись», — нег­ромко по­сове­товал Чар­ли. Джо­ша не­ожи­дан­но нас­ме­шило это сло­во, и он ус­мехнул­ся в его ру­кав.  
  
«Не уй­дешь даль­ше с ни­ми ту­сить?» — про­бор­мо­тал он, чувс­твуя, что на­чина­ет про­вали­вать­ся в сон. Ему бы­ло слиш­ком у­ют­но, и он эго­ис­тично не хо­тел, что­бы Чар­ли ухо­дил ку­да-то. «Не уй­ду, спи», — за­верил он его. Джош ус­по­ко­ил­ся и за­сопел, ут­кнув­шись в не­го.  
Ко­неч­но, Чар­ли вы­пол­нял свое обе­щание на от­лично: Джо­ша толь­ко по­тому и от­пусти­ли в тур с груп­пой, по­тому что тот по­обе­щал прис­матри­вать за ним. Его иног­да обу­ревал за­та­ен­ный страх, что Чар­ли де­ла­ет это все для не­го из ги­пер­тро­фиро­ван­но­го чувс­тва дол­га, но при этом бы­ло так слад­ко поз­во­лять се­бе пред­по­ложить, что де­ло бы­ло не толь­ко в этом.  
  
«У те­бя еще все впе­реди», — снис­хо­дитель­но го­ворил ему Чар­ли при каж­дом удоб­ном слу­чае, и для Джо­ша он, по­жалуй, был единс­твен­ным, ко­му он не от­ве­чал за­каты­вани­ем глаз на эту фра­зу.


End file.
